


you should probably arrest me

by ConvenientAlias



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Enjolras has been arrested several times by the same guard. Of course he's noticed the way the guard looks at him.





	you should probably arrest me

It’s not the first time Enjolras has been arrested. He’s been pulled out of cafes and bars and seized off the street time and time again, and nothing can ever be proved against him. They accuse him of raising a ruckus, but talk isn’t a crime. Other than that he keeps his hands clean.

This one guard, Javert, has arrested him before. The first time, he was completely stiff about it, and gave Enjolras a look of utter scorn. Now, after a few times, he’s starting to look impatient every time he sees Enjolras. Impatient and…a little of something else. A look Enjolras recognizes. He’s seen it before in men at certain bars he frequents. There’s a certain kind of man that wants nothing more than that Enjolras shut up, and can only think of one way to make that happen.

Since that look arose, he’s been waiting for Javert to get rougher, to steal touches when he handcuffs Enjolras or take him into an alley instead of back to the station. It hasn’t happened.

Javert’s devotion to the law, it appears, isn’t just talk. On the job, he keeps things professional.

It makes Enjolras a little amused, a little curious.

He waits outside the station one night until Javert gets off his shift. And as Javert steps out the door, having delivered his report, he lets out a whistle.

Javert’s neck snaps around, and he stares at Enjolras.

“Good evening, officer.”

“Do you have a crime to report,” Javert says, “sir.” Technically Enjolras is something of a sir. He’s not as rich as Marius, but he’s not dirt poor either, and he pays the too-high taxes of the city like everyone else.

“No. I’m out for a walk.”

“Then perhaps you should walk somewhere else. You’re on the verge of loitering.”

Enjolras smiles. “Ah, maybe you should arrest me. Again.”

Javert must be closer to snapping than Enjolras thought because he goes to Enjolras’ side in only a couple strides and shoves him against a building. “Boys like you are a waste of time,” he growls. “Messing around in the streets, causing trouble as if enough trouble doesn’t cause itself. Go home and find something better to do with your time than stretch the law.”

Enjolras purrs, “But all I wanted to do this evening was find out if the law was flexible.”

Javert stares at him. His hands are still on Enjolras’ shoulders and they push back hard. “I do not appreciate your lewd implications. Perhaps a jail cell really would be the best place for you tonight.”

“I leave it to your discretion,” Enjolras says. “Follow your heart.” But as he speaks he moves his hand down and touches Javert in a less sentimental place. And at a stroke of his finger, Javert’s control seems to collapse. He lunges forward, and his lips lock onto Enjolras like a set of cuffs.

Enjolras expected to teach Javert something about lust and pleasure tonight, show him how to be less rigid, but instead Javert dominates. He is devouring Enjolras and Enjolras loses himself; he lets out a heady moan and gasps for breath when Javert pulls away for a moment.

“Little scoundrel.” One of Javert’s hands releases Enjolras’ shoulder and pulls at his hair, baring his neck. “You test me on a night like tonight…”

It must have been a long, hard day at work, or else something else has Javert frustrated, because he sucks down on Enjolras’ neck like he actually wants to bite through skin and send a blood spray out of his jugular. Enjolras squirms—it’s not like he doesn’t like this, but it’s going so fast, too fast—but Javert, now committed, doesn’t let go. His hand in Enjolras’ hair starts to burn Enjolras’ scalp, and he knows his shoulders will be bruised in the morning.

“Officer,” he gasps. He’s not sure where he’s going with it, and in fact loses all sense of purpose when Javert, actually paying attention, leans back and looks at him. His gaze is intent. He looks at Enjolras like a problem to be solved and Enjolras, who is a problem-solver himself, rather likes the level of focus.

“I will not force myself on you,” Javert says slowly. “If you wish to leave, do so. Go home, as I said. Otherwise, stay here.” He smirks. It looks oddly bitter; Enjolras doesn’t know why. “I’ll give you a taste of what you came for.”

There’s only one answer Enjolras can give.

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Javert/Enjolras, a kiss out of lust (with Javert on top). I cheated only a little bit because I can't help but picture Enjolras as more aggressive. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Comments are much appreciated, or come talk to me on tumblr at convenientalias.


End file.
